


Early Mornings

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, and loving one another, just 2 girl friends enjoying each others company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Windblade thinks over her choice of coming to Cybertron.





	Early Mornings

The sun was just beginning to rise, streaks of pale light bathing the room in gold. Windblade twitched a wing from her perch against the window sill. Watching the sun rise had become an accidental habit of her’s in the last few months. Sure the sunrises on Caminus were beautiful, actually they were a lot more beautiful compared the ones on Cybertron. Here the beauty of them seemed to be muddled with lingering hostility of the natives. (Not surprising for a race that just fought in a four million year long war.) But she supposed it was a work in progress like everything else on the war torn planet. For now it was comforting just to see and be reassured that light  _would_  return come the next day.

Windblade bit her lip in thought. The idea of being sent here, chosen, was nothing but a great honor, one she was glad to withhold. Yet after having been here for several months it seemed nothing was being accomplished. No matter how often or how long she communicated with Metroplex it still didn’t seem to revive the titian to his former self. Truthfully, it was all beginning to become a bit disheartening. Was it something she was doing? Something wrong that was preventing the titian from recovering? Or were her abilities not up to par with what The Mistress of Flame had considered? The possibilities were endless and her processor was clinging to them. She wanted to make her home planet proud, prove that yes, opening up to the other colonies was a  _great_  idea. That it was worth all the bickering and hard work. That eventually it would all pay off. She wanted this to work so badly. 

“That anxious to get to work?” Chromia’s sleep laden voice cut through the silent air. Windblade didn’t even need to turn around to know that she was stretched out in the berth, one arm tucked behind her head and the other resting on her abdomen.

“Sorry.” Now the flier did turn around. Both her wings held downward in embarrassment while a coy smile painted her lips. “I didn’t mean to wake you. How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to know you need to learn the definition of what the word recharge means.”

Ah, then she  _had_  been awake a while. “Sorry.” Windblade made her way over, crawling back into the berth. She crawled back under the insulated sheets, pulling them up and under her chin, resting her head on Chromia’s chest, who was all too willing to oblige. “It just seems hard to rest recently. Stress, I guess.” 

The bodyguard hummed. “You, stressed? No. I couldn’t imagine. Not when you have a lovely job working with the greatest leader to have ever existed.” 

Well, Chromia was right about that much. Starscream seemed to consider himself greatest of all rulers. Windblade would be willing to argue against that point, but it seemed another fight for a different day. Besides some of his ideas were actually for Cybertron’s best interest. That much credit she would give him. Honestly, even thinking of him gave her a processor ache. “I guess you could say that. I’ve had the pleasure dealing the turbofoxes who were more docile.”

Now that did earn a laugh from Chromia. Windblade soon found herself laughing as well until silence returned moments later. 

“It’s not the greatest of planets, huh?” Chromia chimed in.

“Not particularly but I suppose we could have always been sent somewhere worse.”

“As long as I go to said worse place with you, well, I don’t think I can complain.” Chromia placed a kiss atop the cityspeaker’s helm.

Windblade hummed in content. “Thank you for coming here with me though. It means a lot.” She placed a kiss of her own on the underside of her bodyguard’s chin.

“Ah, Caminus wouldn’t have felt like home without you anyway.” WIndblade knew the statement for what it was. She didn’t need Chromia to state plainly how she felt, they both knew it for what it was and, WIndblade was happy to reciprocate.

For the moment she was content and glad her partner had agreed to the journey. As long as Chromia was by her side, Windblade knew everything would work out for the better.


End file.
